1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic systems and more particularly relates to a system and method for quantifying vehicular damage information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicular accidents are a common occurrence in many parts of the world and, unfortunately, vehicular accidents, even at low impact and separation velocities, are often accompanied by injury to vehicle occupants. It is often desirable to reconcile actual occupant injury reports to a potential for energy based on vehicular accident information. Trained engineers and accident reconstruction experts evaluate subject vehicles involved in a collision, and based on their training and experience, may be able to arrive at an estimated change in velocity (“ΔV”) for each the subject vehicles. The potential for injury can be derived from knowledge of the respective ΔV's for the subject vehicles.
However, involving trained engineers and accident reconstruction experts in all collisions, especially in the numerous low velocity collisions, is often not cost effective.